Golden Sun
by stryfe003
Summary: This story takes place after the first Golden Sun game for Gameboy Advance.


The Start of the Finally  
  
My name is Isaac, and I come from a town called Vale. When I was 7 a horrible thing happened. That night my father died. After a couple of years I put it behind me. Till now! Two people have taken the keys of the Planet. Now my friends and me must take back what is ours. Together we will save the world...  
  
"Isaac we can beat him!" exclaimed Garet. "Of course we can silly. You should always think positive," said Isaac. "Attack now Ivan!" yelled Isaac.  
  
Ivan ran and jumped up into the air with his Crystal Rod in his hand. The rod started to turn blue. "Drown!" said Ivan. Suddenly many crystal bubbles can from the rod and shot towards the enemy. "AHH!" Screamed Saturos. "You will pay for that you little twerp," exclaimed Menardi.  
  
The worriers battled many hours until. "Mia one more time now! Your Dinjin are all set and ready to go!" yelled Garet. "Yes do it," yelled Ivan.  
  
"I call upon Boreas from the seas." "I call upon Judgement, the great worrier." Suddenly too great beast come; one from the sea and the other from the air. Judgement fires a huge beam of blue light to the ground finding the evil in the hearts of villains, and destroys them. The other shoots many ice crystals and tons of snow over Menardi and Saturos. "Yes! We won." Yelled Isaac. "No you haven't; not yet," said Saturos while trying to get up. "You've got to be kidding. You can't even stand." "Maybe not right now." Said Menardi. "But after I do this..." said Saturos.  
  
Saturos then through the Elemental Star of Venus into the lighthouse.  
  
"O no!" said Mia "But how" said Garet with sadness on his face "Come on you guys we can't just give up," exclaimed Isaac  
  
Suddenly a big explosion came from inside the lighthouse, and a line of golden light stood in the middle of the hole on top of the lighthouse.  
  
"There!" said Saturos "Now we will win," yelled Menardi "What's going on" said Ivan "I don't like what's going on right now," uttered Garet in a serious voice "What's going on with their psynergy?!?!?!?" asked Isaac "It's time now to finish you weaklings!" screamed Saturos  
  
Saturos and Menardi start to glow with psynergy around them. "HAHA! You can never beat us now!" said Menardi. "Lets do it Menardi." Said Saturos. Saturos and Menardi then turned to face each other and put their hands against each other. "FUSION!!" they both spoke very loud at the same time. Suddenly a bright light came from their powers combining and the next thing Isaac and his gang could see was a giant metallic purple dragon surrounded by fire psynergy.  
  
"Now do you understand what we said." Spoke the dragon through telepathic power "Whoa! Did you hear that you guys?" said Garet "Yeah." Said everybody else  
  
"HEHEHEEHEE! Outer Space Attack!" yelled the dragon into their minds "Every one.block his attack!" yelled Isaac  
  
When the fusion form of Saturos and Menardi came crashing down from space with fire everywhere around it Isaac's gang where ready to block. When they collided together the defense didn't work at all, but they survived.  
  
"Is that all you got!" yelled Isaac "NO!" said the dragon in his mind "What! I don't think I could take another hit from this guy Isaac," said Garet "Let me take a shot at him." said Issac "Mia, heal every one with these potions," said Isaac  
  
Isaac first drank a potion and then started to charge the dragon. "Try this you stupid dragon." Yelled Issac. Then Issac jumped up to about where the dragon's chest is while his sword started glowing blue. "CUTTING EDGE!" yelled Isaac. Issac then slashed through the dragon causing lots of damage. Blood was everywhere on the dragon from his chest to his feet. When Isaac landed on the ground he looked at his sword. "Blue blood!" said Isaac shocked a little.  
  
"Could it be?" said Issac "Mia, use one of your dijnn powers on this thing." Said Isaac "Sure," said Mia "Hail!" mouthed Mia as the dijnn turned blue and flew at the enemy  
  
The dijnn attack strongly but didn't do much to it. "Garet, try one of yours." Said Isaac. "Right," said Garet. One of Garet's dijnn powered up his ax and slashed the beast.  
  
"But why did it hurt him more." Exclaimed Garet "I thought that was it," said Isaac "What I'm guessing is that when Saturos and Menardi fusioned; their element power changed." Said Issac "That's it!" uttered Isaac "Garet use your best summon now!" yelled Isaac "Right!" said Garet Then Garet powered up his dijnn to great a very powerful summon. "I call upon you to attack this creature..Meteor!" screamed Garet. Soon a giant meteor came crashing down from the sky.  
  
"What the!" telepathically said the dragon  
  
The meteor hit a critical on the dragon which almost killed it, but practically past out Garet.  
  
"Nice work Garet." Isaac said "That's it, now you die!" screamed the dragon into their minds "Here Garet!" said Isaac  
  
Isaac tossed Garet a vial, and Garet quickly drank it.  
  
"Now! STORM BLESSING!" yelled the dragon  
  
The team was hit, but not hit hard. "Ouch Ouch! That's hot!" said Garet waving his hands and jumping up and down.  
  
"Heh, come on now Garet it cant be that bad" said Isaac "Yeah really." Said Ivan "Well it hurt a litte." Said Mia "What, but how? O well no matter. My psynergy is running out to be in this form so I'm just going to kill you guys in one hit." Said the dragon "LEGENDARY DESTRUCTION!!" screamed the dragon  
  
Right after that a huge ball of psynergy came from inside the lizard. The gang thought they were goners until the rest of their psynergy surrounded them like a shield. "Whoa, my shiled is wearing out!" said Garet. Then their shields wore off after a few more minutes and suffered the explosion. They all survived it though but very badly. Garet was almost dead, Ivan was unconscious by getting hit on the head by something leaving a huge gash, Mia was covered in blood but was the strongest left of them, and Isaac was the worst. He was cut up all over the place, and he had gashes in his head. The worst thing though is.....during the blast his right arm disintegrated in the psynergy. Blood was everywhere.  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
"Huh...what happened? Where am I?" asked Isaac "You're in a house by the lighthouse. How are you felling?" asked Mia "Yeah Isaac you were hurt really bad." Said Ivan "AHHH!!!!" yells Isaac "Feels arm but can't feel it. Where's my arm." Said Isaac "Looks where it's suppose to be. What the!" screamed Isaac  
  
Isaac looks at his arm and only sees a bandage covering where his shoulder meets his arm, and some dried blood.  
  
"What happened to Saturos and Menardi?" asked Isaac "Well, it's a long story." Said Garet "I've got time." Said Isaac  
  
Right then two people in armor and holding spears came in. The two men shook their heads back and forth. Every one in the room knew what it meant except Isaac.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?'' Isaac asked "Well,'' said Garet "After the explosion on the lighthouse and everything cleared up I saw Saturos and Menardi fall into it. Right after that Felix came back up with Sheba shocked that we won. Then it happened, when they fell in they caused an earthquake from the hard fall of their psynergy. It also caused the lighthouse to split in half. Garet and I were lucky to grab you and Ivan away from danger. The bad thing was, after the first tremor from the quake Sheba fell of the lighthouse, but was hanging on by a sliver. Felix tried to pull her back up. By the time he could Sheba lost her grip and fell off. Felix bravely jumped off from the ledge to save her. We couldn't believe what he did. Strangely the lighthouse fused back together. There was ruble everywhere." Said Mia "Wow!" said Isaac "We've been searching all this time for the bodies of them, but we've had no luck yet." Said Garet "I woke up yesterday with only a gash in my head. I'm very lucky Isaac." Said Ivan "I'm glad your ok Ivan. If someone had to almost take a risk to die out there, I waould have taken it for you guys." Said Isaac  
  
About 20 miles off in the ocean is a piece of land drifting off with Kraden and Jenna on it, and Alex, another partner with Saturos and Menardi, guarding them.  
  
"Wake up!" said Alex "Huh what is it," said Kraden while yawning "O now what!" said Jenna "Jenna try to be polite, besides he could kill you with one psynergy attack "Ok." Said Jenna starting to get pissed off "Pease follow me, I think theres something you want to see" said Alex  
  
Kraden and Jenna followed Alex and found FELIX and SHEBA! They couldn't beileve it but they were washed out to sea and landed on the piece of land that they were on. Meanwhile back to Isaac and the gang. They were given a special ship that can only be used by adepts. The next day they got the key, which was an orb of psynergy, to power the giant boat. Isaac grew stronger the day they set sail for loosing so much health, and became much stronger.  
  
"Let's go!" said Isaac  
  
  
  
Golden Sun The Truth of Alchemy  
  
Issac and his gang have been on the ship for months now, training and fighting monsters that have come up on their ship.  
  
"I wonder how much farther Isaac?" said Garet "Me too, Garet" said Isaac "I'm going to go watch Mia and Ivan train ok." Said Issac "Ok." Said Garet  
  
Isaac watched Ivan and Mia battle it out on the deck of the ship.  
  
It was a great way to train with no other way, even though theirs a risk of killing the opponent. When they were done Mia had some scraps and bruises, but Ivan had some cuts and huge bruises.  
  
"You look tired." Said Isaac "Well look at me, I mean I'm all cut up. I wish I was stronger." Said Ivan "In time Ivan, in time." Said Mia "I'm going to go rest a while ok you guys." Said Ivan "Sure thing." Said Isaac  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
"Isaac, we've been out here for months." Said Garet. "I know." Said Isaac.  
  
A couple months later after tons of instance training and fight for their lives against monsters; the finally find land.  
  
"Isaac I see land!" yelled Ivan with a grin on his face. "Great Ivan." Said Isaac with a smirk on his face right when they landed on the land  
  
Everyone quickly ran off the ship to see what could be on this piece of land. But Isaac stade behind to sink the ship with the orb so no one would get on. The land was peaceful and the grass was pure green. Then after walking around for a little while Garet found a town. The town though was barely filled with people.  
  
"Lets go see if they have any potions and armor." Said Mia. "Sure, but I really want to see if they have any good weapons." Said Garet. "That's just like you Garet." Said Ivan  
  
While looking for a potion shop and weapon/armor shop they noticed that a giant cave at the side of the town.  
  
"Hey lets go check that cave out." Said Isaac. "Right now?" said Garet. "Well..ok." said Garet with a little sadness on his face  
  
They walk into the cave and find a temple. Isaac knocks on the door and finds an man with black clothes, a red robe jacket thing, and cool sun glasses on sitting on a mat in the middle of a panted sign on the floor.  
  
"Hello? I'm Isaac, and these are my friends: Garet, Ivan, and Mia." said Isaac.  
  
"Hello." Said the man in a stammering way  
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Mia. "Yes there is, I am very ill right now, so if you come back tomorrow ill be fine." Said the man. "I think I can help." Said Mia  
  
Suddenly Mia used one of her healing spells on the man. Quickly the man was normal again.  
  
"Huh?!?! But how." Asked the man. "It's one of my spells." Said Mia "Well thank you very much." Said the man. "Since you did that kind thing for me I will give you a task for me, and if you complete "this task I will give you a weapon, I'll show you how to make your elemental powers different, and ill give you a spell that will heal you any physical way." Exclaimed the man. "No way! I can get my arm back if we do him this favor.," thought Isaac. "Will you take the task?" asked the man. "We will." Said Isaac.  
  
The gang then walks out from the cave and checked out some of the weapons and armor. There wasn't much there that they could used right now except some armor.  
  
"Mister, how much for this armor?" asked Garet  
  
"That armor cost about...300 gold." Said the shopkeeper  
  
"What kind of armor is it?" asked Garet. "It's called a 'Demon Mail'. I actually think its cursed," said the man. "Hmmm..." Thought Garet looking at his ring. "I'll take it!" said Garet. "Are you sure." Said the shopkeeper. "Just give me the armor you old small guy." Said Garet. "Nice insult Garet." Said Isaac chuckling a little.  
  
Garet puts on the armor and immediately fell to the ground. Then he used his ring's power to take away the curse when he's wearing it. Garet suddenly stood up with no problems at all. The storekeeper was shocked and freaked out from Garet standing up after so many people falling for help. They then went out off the shop and bought some potions. Suddenly the man from the temple came out and ran to Isaac.  
  
"Isaac! Come back here!" yelled the man. "Yes, what is it?" asked Isaac. "Heh, funny thing is I forgot to tell you the task." Said the man while Garet falls over with a thud. "Well what is it," Asked Ivan. "The task is to find me a item from a sacred place in the ocean." Said the man. "It is said that it's were that energy you people have first started." the man explained. "We will find it, don't worry." Said Mia with a smile on her face. "Thanks." Said the man in relief.  
  
As they were walking back to where the ship is Isaac keeps wondering about that man. After getting the ship up and running they were off. Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia sailed off for about five more days.  
  
"I wonder what my dad did when I wasn't born?" Isaac said thinking to himself. "I don't know?" said Garet. "Garet! You know better than to listen to someone thinking about personal stuff." Said Isaac with a little anger in his eyes. "Geez sorry." Said Garet. "Hey you two quick winning about things because we just found land." Said Ivan. "Wow really!" said Garet. "Yeah, it's right over there." Said Mia while pointing off into the distance. "Land hoe!" yelled Ivan.  
  
Everybody stared at him in a strange way. "What I was just trying to be funny." Said Ivan  
  
"Ok.." Said Isaac with a smile on his face. Garet started laughing his head off while Mia just smirked at him and started walking up off the boat on to the land. The land was basically all desert land and waste everywhere, but up in the distance was a small town. While walking through the town they saw people just throwing garbage into the other piles that have been sitting there for ages.  
  
"Dang, no wonder it smells so bad." Said Garet. "Garet, try to be polite, I mean there has to be a reason there doing that." Said Isaac. "Yeah or why would they do this." Said Ivan "I'm going to go ask around here about stuff ok you guys." Said Mia "Sure thing, go ahead, sounds good to me." They each said. "Cya guys later then." Said Mia while walking off. "Well what now?" asked Ivan. "Huh what's this?" said Ivan  
  
Ivan walks over to a little boxing type ring with people standing around it. He saw two people fighting, one with a sword and the other with a knife. Very quickly the man with the knife was defeated.  
  
"Wonder what this is?" said Ivan. "EWWWW!!!!!?" he screamed while seeing the man defeated covered in blood and dying. Ivan quickly jumped into the ring to ask what's going on.  
  
The man said, "This is a fighting gamble. You win and get this very rare sword that I'm holding. If you lose then you die!" while finishing off the man. "Fine I'll face you, but only to kill you!" yelled Ivan.  
  
The man was shocked to think that a 15-year-old was going to defeat him. He bursts out laughing and pointing. Isaac and Garet then came running up to the ring.  
  
"He will face you, and win!" said Isaac with no fear in his eyes. "You've got to be bluffing, he can't beat me." Said the man. "Maybe I am bluffing, hard to tell." Said Isaac with a smirk on his face. "Fine then, he can fight. Use any weapon you have to beat me and this sword." Said the man. "Fine then." Said Ivan  
  
Ivan pulled out his Crystal staff pointing it at him. "This should do fine." Said Ivan. Suddenly the man called out a name from ancient times and the sword turned reddish. Then he slashed at Ivan, but missed by a mile because Ivan jumped into the air. Using his wind psynergy to keep him up there. "HOWS THIS!" yelled Ivan. Ivan then screamed out "PLASMA!" Then electricity shot out of Ivan and into his staff which spread it through the ring causing it to shock the man. The man then looked at Isaac. Isaac had the biggest smirk on his face and said, " Think I'm bluffing now." Then the man jumped at Ivan but only to be crashing down from Ivan hitting him across the face with his staff. Ivan landed perfectly on the ground while the man smashes into the planet's surface causing a little crater. "Give up now." Said Ivan. "Maybe if there were 5 of you fighting it would be a challenge, but you just disgust me." Said Ivan. Ivan then was about to finish the guy when he looked at Isaac. Isaac was shaking his head not to kill him. "Alright Isaac, you're right." Said Ivan. Isaac smiled and jumped into the ring. "Good job Ivan." said Isaac. Isaac grabbed the sword and gave it to Ivan. "Here Ivan, I think this is yours now." Said Isaac. "Thanks Isaac." Said Ivan while taking the sword.  
  
"Now you, tell me the name of this sword." Said Ivan. "The name of it is the Kuitchimonji sword." Said the man. "And that name you said to make the sword red." Said Ivan getting a little impatient. "You say the word Asura! And it will come out." Said the man. "Hmm...a summon, thanks sir." Said Ivan  
  
Ivan, Isaac, and Garet walked off with a new weapon to mess around with, and tried to find Mia.  
  
"Miss, can you ask me some questions?" asked Mia "Well sure." said an old woman. "Do you know of any very rare items around here?" asked Mia  
  
"Hmm....there aren't any around here unless you beat some psycho over across the town." Said the woman.  
  
"I do know of one very rare item though. It belongs to a friend of mine far off to the north of this town. She lives by a lighthouse called the Mars Lighthouse." Said the woman.  
  
"Wow really thanks!" said Mia with a big smile on her face being really excited.  
  
Mia ran off while saying thank you to the woman looking for the others. They finally found each other after 20 minutes. After telling Mia what happened in the battle they went back to the ship as fast as they could.  
  
"So were going north?" asked Garet. "Yes, were going north." Said Mia  
  
They then headed north for the rare item.  
  
"Are you sure it's up this way?" asked Garet. "Of course it is you idiot, she said North!" said Ivan. "Sometimes you make me wonder Garet." Said Mia.  
  
"Huh.. Something bothering you Isaac?" asked Mia.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking about my father." Said Isaac.  
  
"Actually, you don't really remember him much now that I think about it." Said Garet. "Maybe because we were like 12 when he was still alive you numbskull." Said Isaac getting a little angry. "Your father died when you were only a little kid!" said Ivan shocked from belief. "Yea." Said Isaac with a couple of tears running down his cheeks. "He was very mysterious about everything I did." Said Isaac. "He once told me when I was little that I would always come out winning in anything. He was right. Everything I did he was right about. It was almost like he could see into the future." Said Isaac with truth in his eyes looking down into the water at his reflection. "Wow!" said Garet.  
  
Soon Their ship went so far North that it was freezing, but that didn't stop Isaac. He wanted to find that relic and to find out more about his dad. Soon the found a huge town covered in snow.  
  
"Lets check out that place over there." Said Garet  
  
When they got into the city they noticed everything was covered in ice. Everybody had a heater with him or her to keep warm. Many builds had snow and ice falling from them landing on people. Some even killed some.  
  
"Well lets go find a weapon shop around here." Said Isaac while dodging a hunk of snow.  
  
They finally found a shop. Inside it was a little warmer and the weapons and armor were almost frozen. The potions in there barely worked because of the weather.  
  
"Were here to buy a weapon." Said Isaac. "Yeah I need something good." Said Garet. "Well you came to the right place." Said the Woman. "What do you need?" asked the woman. "I'm looking for anything that's better than this." Said Garet while holding up his silver blade. "Wow that's a very rare sword. Well I have one thing that might be better." Said the lady looking at a red ax. "This one." Said Garet looking at it too. "Yes would you like to hold it." Said the woman while wonder how he has the plate of armor on. "Hm. how did you get that armor on you. Isn't it cursed so no one can wear it." Asked the woman. "Yeah it is cursed, but I have a ring to take that curse away from me." Explained Garet. "Well this ax is cursed too. It paralyzes a person at certain times." Explained the lady. "Really!?!" said Garet.  
  
Garet picks up the ax and notices yellow electricity flowing out of the ax. Garet is then paralyzed.  
  
"Uhh well no matter. I asked for the power of my ring to take this curse off of me!" said Garet.  
  
His ring then began to glow red the purple and undid the curse on Garet.  
  
"So how much for this ax?" asked Garet. "O my god! Well you can take it for free! No one else can use it." Said the lady. "Here take this to." Said the lady-selling armor while placing a helmet on Garet's head. "Gee thanks." Said Garet while being poisoned by the curse on the helmet. "OWWW!!!!! Ring do your stuff now, take this curse off me!" Garet yelled from the pain. The poison went away, but there is still some in him. So Garet asked nicely to Mia to cure him. She immediately cured him with a mad attitude. For Mia curing Garet, Garet bought Mia an adept robe for a kind of thank you. After Garet getting many new things the gang went out to look for the relic. They asked many people int'l one person had the answer.  
  
"So you know where it is?" asked Ivan. "Yes, it's in the lighthouse about 2 miles north of this town." Said the man. "What does it look like?" asked Isaac. "It appears to look like a golden circle with patterns of jewels around it. You have to find a switch on it to trigger the real item. "Thank you sir." Said Isaac. "Well lets get going off that way." Said Isaac. "Ok." Said the gang.  
  
They headed off north to the lighthouse and caught a glimpse of Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"Was that who I think it was!" said Ivan. "Yeah it was." Said Isaac with a serious face on. "They're alive all right, I new it." Said Isaac. "You mean you knew they were alive the whole time?" asked Mia. "Yep." Said Isaac. "Let's just sneak up behind them and kill them." Said Garet. "Nah, not right now. I have an idea." Said Mia. "You do?" said Garet being confused. "Yes, I was wondering if we switched around or dijnn our technique and power would get better." Said Mia. "Maybe, let's try it." Said Isaac.  
  
The gang gave each other their dijnn power int'l Isaac got the ninja techniques and Garet acquired the samurai powers and its technique. Mia felt comfortable with her powers so she kept them and switched off with Ivan int'l he became a white mage. Now with their newfound powers they headed off to Saturos and Menardi for a little warm up battle.  
  
"HEY!!! Saturos, Menardi, get back here." Screamed Isaac. "Yeah! Come back" yelled Garet. "Looks like we have company." Said Menardi. "Who cares right now. Just keep running." Said Saturos.  
  
Saturos and Menardi without warning opened the door of the Mars Lighthouse. Isaac and the gang quickly followed though. It didn't take as long to get through this one since there was so many fire adepts in the lighthouse. They soon reached the top and right when Saturos took out the Mars Star. Isaac jumped up with anger and sliced Saturos's hand off while dropping the star.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Saturos. "You little... I'm going to kill you for this." Said Saturos. "Heh, now you know my pain of loosing my arm." Said Isaac. "Lets fight now!" yelled Garet. "Not yet." Said Menardi while picking up the Mars Star. "Hehehehe." Chuckled Saturos with a smirk on his face.  
  
Menardi then through the Mars Star into the hole in the lighthouse!  
  
"Hahaha. Now we will beat you.  
  
Suddenly Saturos and Menardi transformed into giant monsters. Saturos turned into giant fire god called "kirin." Menardi turned into one of the stages of dijnn. "Timat." Then they fused together to make a three headed dragon. Everyone was in shock about it.  
  
"Well lets try out our new techniques ok." Said Isaac. "Annihilation!" Isaac cried while an ancient mark on Isaac's sword came out and Isaac then slashed the dragon while leaving that mark on the dragon.  
  
That move hurt the dragon a lot, but did not stop him. Then the dragon shot out a giant blue blast of fire. The crew didn't get hurt too much since they made shields. Garet then tried a helm splitter on the dragon and hurt him about the same as Isaac. Ivan used a Plasma shock on the dragon and it hurt him a little, but shocked him int'l he was paralyzed. Mia then used the powers of one of her djinn and shot ice at the dragon. It hurt the dragon a lot since water is better than fire in a fight. The dragon then made a very unique move. He split into 3 different dragons. That's when the Mars Lighthouse effected Garet. It made him much stronger. Garets Muscles bulged out and his Demon Ax transformed. It turned into the Devils Double Ax. Garet then jumped up with marvelous powers and actually destroyed one of the three dragons.  
  
"Heh how's that." Said Garet in a different voice. "Wow Garet, your different." Said Mia. "Hmmm, why didn't that happen to me on the Venus Lighthouse." Wondered Isaac in his mind.  
  
After that little conversation the two dragons left jumped into outer space and came back down with amazing speed a power. It didn't hurt the party too much, but Ivan was about to die. Mia quickly used 3 cure spells on Ivan to get his health up. Then Isaac used a move called punji trap. The move didn't do anything, but Isaac knew why. Then Ivan shot out pieces of ice and plasma at one of the dragons. Garet then summoned a creature called "The Dragon Cloud," and it came from the ground and hit the other dragon. "This battle is almost done with." Said Garet. Garet then ran up to the weaker dragon and struck it and half of it was gone. "Annihilation!" screamed Isaac as he slashed the rest of the beast that was left. There was only one more to kill and that would be a piece of cake. "Mia, use Boreas to end this battle. We will defend for you." Said Ivan. "Ok." Said Mia. Mia then began to summon her dijnn together. It took about 10 minutes of blocking, but it was worth it. Isaac, Garet, and Ivan were almost dead when Mia summoned Boreas the sea robot. It then shot out tons of snow and then a giant ice beam at the final dragon. The dragon screamed and yelled from pain as it fell into pieces from being frozen. The battle ended when Mia used a cure spell on Garet. Then Garet used his fire psynergy to melt the rest of the dragon away.  
  
"We finally won!" yelled Ivan. "I cannot feel any of Saturos's or / and Menardi's psynergy anymore." Said Isaac.  
  
Saturos and Menardi have finally been defeated and killed. But is there still a threat to the planet.  
  
"Don't forget though, what about Alex and Felix." Said Mia. "O yeah. Darn it." Said Garet. "Hey by the way. How did they get the Mars star." Said Ivan. "Didn't you have it Isaac?" asked Mia. "O crap! I remember it dropping out of my pocket on the Venus Lighthouse when the place split into two. Then I fell unconscious." Said Isaac making a fist. "Well lets go look for that relic now." Said Isaac.  
  
They looked for 3 days in the lighthouse with no food or water. Since it was the Mars Lighthouse it was really hot too, which made it worse. Then on the fourth day Garet slipped onto a secret panel. After hitting the panel a door opened behind Ivan. Inside was the relic.  
  
"Wow! There it is." Said Ivan. "IVAN! Don't go any farther." Yelled Isaac. "There could be traps." Said Isaac. "What's that?" said Ivan while reading. "It says To get this item you must spell the name of God's Son." read Ivan. "Wow!" said Garet. "The name of God's son?!?" said Mia "How should we know that? Do we even have a god?" Said Ivan. "I'm sure we do, and I think I know it. My mother always taught me religion stuff. The Son of God is Jesus." Said Isaac while noticing the tiles with letters on them.  
  
Isaac quickly jumped from the letter J to E then S then U then S, now Isaac stood in front of the relic.  
  
"HMMM lets see here." Thought Isaac.  
  
Isaac then took off the relic from the platform it was sitting on. Then the room began to shake. Isaac jumped from letter to letter and then took everyone's hand. Isaac used the spell "Retreat" to exit the lighthouse. They stood at the doors of the lighthouse while watching it fall. Just the bottom half fell apart and the top half fell to where the bottom was standing. It was still lit.  
  
"How?" said Mia while gasping. "Well they got one more. Lets just keep the last one not lit so lets get going." Said Isaac.  
  
While coming back through the city to their ship they noticed that it wasn't as cold. Isaac looked back at the lighthouse; seeing a giant ball of fire on top of the lighthouse.  
  
"Well at least these people don't have to freeze anymore." Said Isaac. "Yeah." Said Ivan.  
  
They walked off to their ship, and went back towards the mysterious man's temple. "I can finally get my arm back." Said Isaac. Mean while on an island in the middle of the ocean floating off without a trace. Alex then transmits himself back to the land.  
  
"I've come back with good news and bad news." Said Alex.  
  
"What is it?" said Felix.  
  
"The good news is Saturos and Menardi have lit the Mars lighthouse, and Auron has joined up with us. The bad news is....Saturos and Menardi were just killed about an hour ago by Isaac and his group of kids." Said Alex.  
  
"O well, who cares. They were weak anyway." Said Felix. "Yeah." Said Alex. "We must continue now." Said Felix. "Of course/" said Alex.  
  
Then Alex transported all of them to an island far from captivity.  
  
Mean While....  
  
Isaac and the group set off to give the relic to the mysterious man.  
  
"Almost there." Said Isaac. "Do you remember where this guy lives anyway?" Asks Garet. "Yeah, I think." Muttered Issac.  
  
Aeris then walks in with a barrel of food for everyone.  
  
"Time to eat you guys, I hope you like it." Said Aeris. "This is the first time you've cook us some food in a while hasn't it Aeris?" Cloud says with a smile on his face. "Yes I guess so." Aeris says quietly, "I hope I haven't lost my touch." She says almost embarrassed.  
  
While they begin to eat Ivan jumps down from the lookout tower on top of the ship and joins them. After dinner Ivan returned to his post, Garet went on guard duty, and Issac and Aeris went to bed for the big day that lies ahead. The next day Cloud came out from the bedrooms and notices Aeris still asleep like an angel. He exits the room quietly and goes outside where he finds Garet almost awake and Ivan sleeping on the deck. 


End file.
